<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гамильтон всегда ведет by ladjane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102873">Гамильтон всегда ведет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladjane/pseuds/ladjane'>ladjane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladjane/pseuds/ladjane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лоуренс выдыхает в чужие губы, когда в голове пробегает эта мысль. кто же это сказал? он не помнил. да и его это не волновало — важнее крепко держать за талию парня рядом. парня, чей разум уже совершенно не здесь — и это заставляет кусать чужие губы сильнее. Александр сейчас не ведёт, зато его ведет абсолютно точно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гамильтон всегда ведет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гамильтон всегда ведет. </p><p>в спорах с Томасом Джефферсоном он всегда первый, он лучший студент, всегда занимает лучшие места. общается с лучшими людьми. </p><p>всегда ведет? Лоуренс выдыхает в чужие губы, когда в голове пробегает эта мысль. кто же это сказал? он не помнил. да и его это не волновало — важнее крепко держать за талию парня рядом. парня, чей разум уже совершенно не здесь — и это заставляет кусать чужие губы сильнее. Александр сейчас не ведёт, зато его ведет абсолютно точно.</p><p>они не разговаривают — давно уже понимают друг друга без слов. Джон понимает. </p><p>он расстёгивает рубашку Александру, целует шею, прикусывает кожу. руки Гамильтона оказываются на чужих плечах, слегка их сжимают. он стонет шумно, а затем закусывает губу, пытаясь смотреть Джону в глаза. </p><p>Джон целует его губы — быстро, влажно, ставит бедро между чужих ног, двигая им, выбивая чужие стоны, заставляя цепляться за свою рубашку. </p><p>Гамильтон беспорядок — со своими выбившимися из-под резинки волосами, искусанными губами, тяжёлым дыханием и красными щеками. и Джон уверен, что выглядит так же. </p><p>почему-то от этого становится невозможно хорошо. он отходит на шаг от Александра, и тот, скорее на автомате, делает что нужно.</p><p>Джон сидит на крае кровати, наблюдая за раздевающимся второпях Гамильтоном. он кое-как справляется с джинсами, а затем Лоуренс зовет его к себе, наблюдая, как он сглатывает, оглядывая Джона с ног до головы. </p><p>Алекс садится рядом с ним, чтобы его щеку осторожно погладили, медленно спустились к губам. </p><p>он без раздумий берет пальцы в рот. Джон улыбается, зажимая чужой язык, проходясь влажными пальцами на красным губам.</p><p>— давай. </p><p>слово произнесено до невозможности тихо, но в комнате, где из звуков только вдохи и выдохи, это было оглушающе громко. </p><p>Гамильтон опускается на пол.</p><p>он быстро расстёгивает ширинку, с помощью Джона стягивает штаны и трусы.</p><p>Алекс проходится по члену языком, берет головку. Лоуренс тихо выдыхает, кладя руку на чужой затылок, пропуская волосы через пальцы. </p><p>— вот так, детка, — Гамильтон прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тёплыми пальцами на голове. </p><p>он расслабляется и закрывает глаза, прижав язык к нижней части члена Джона, позволяя себе только слышать, как дыхание отдаётся эхом в ушах, и чувствовать чужой вкус во рту. </p><p>он медленно набирает ритм, беря глубже в рот и смачивая длину слюной. </p><p>Лоуренс стонет низко и глубоко, слегка покачивая бедрами — и Алекс сглатывает как может, когда слышит это. </p><p>он поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться с чужими тёмными. мурашки проходятся по коже, когда он читает взгляд — так Джон смотрит только здесь, в их спальне. так он смотрит только тогда, когда уже не может сдерживаться. </p><p>безумно хочется коснуться себя, но он знает, что нельзя. он просто продолжает, ожидая.</p><p>это всегда невероятно приятно, но быстро становится недостаточно. Лоуренс сжимает пальцы. Гамильтон на миг останавливается, чтобы почувствовать жжение. </p><p>Джон оттягивает его за волосы, встречаясь с ним взглядом. </p><p>— ложись. — в голосе абсолютное нетерпение, и Алекс быстро кивает, запрыгивает на кровать.</p><p>он чувствует тепло внизу живота, когда Джон оказывается над ним настолько низко, что он чувствует его быстрое дыхание. </p><p>Лоуренс целует остервенело, кусаясь, держа за горло, заставляя задыхаться. </p><p>Гамильтон сжимает простынь то ли от предвкушения, то ли от знания — чем дальше, тем грубее. и, черт возьми, приятнее. </p><p>— Джон, — он хрипло просит, но чужая ладонь сразу ложится ему на губы. </p><p>и Алекс молча подчиняется, только стонет громче и слегка выгибает спину. </p><p>ощущение горячих рук на коже опаляет. Джон легко проходится ногтями, надавливает так, чтобы оставались едва видные следы, затем опускается к бёдрам. Гамильтон охотно раздвигает ноги под несильным напором чужих рук, прикрывает глаза и прерывисто выдыхает. </p><p>Джон кусает внутреннюю сторону бедра рядом с другим следом от укуса, и Алекс не без удовольствия вспоминает вчерашний вечер. </p><p>Лоуренс, кажется, вспоминает тоже, потому как негромко матерится и быстро поднимается с кровати.</p><p>ломка в костях начинает прекращаться, но Джон возвращается почти сразу, держа в руках смазку. </p><p>— заканчивается. — он просто констатирует факт, но для Алекса это поход в сексшоп. поход за чем-то новым, что они обязательно используют. </p><p>он приподнимается, но его сразу же толкают обратно, заводя руки за голову. на запястьях наверняка останутся синяки от того, с какой силой их удерживают. </p><p>Гамильтон и не пытается вырваться — не хочется растягивать и без этого долгую прелюдию. </p><p>Джон достает из тумбочки наручники. </p><p>— неудобно будет? — в голосе нет издёвки. может быть, только самую малость, но Джон сразу же бьет его по бедру, заставляя вскрикнуть и заткнуться. </p><p>— отшлепаю, — обещает Лоуренс, пристёгивая Алекса к кровати. </p><p>хочется ответить, но Джон выдавливает себе на пальцы смазку, и все слова исчезают. </p><p>он умный мальчик и понимает, что трахнут его тогда через часа два, не меньше. </p><p>Джон всегда растягивает долго. Гамильтон этого не любит, но знает, что тогда будет лучше. он нервно ждет, когда Лоуренс снова потянется к смазке.</p><p> </p><p>запястья жжет. пальцы на шее сжимают крепко, на бедре красный след от ладони. Джон обещал, и теперь, с каждым сильным толчком Алекс получает сильным удар, и он не знает, кончит ли он быстрее, или это частично отрезвляет. Джон бьет снова. </p><p>на лице чёртовы волосы, и он дергает запястья, чтобы не получить ничего. Лоуренс убирает их сам, затем толкает пальцы в его рот. он двигает ими так, чтобы совпало с движением его бёдер. </p><p>он сильнее сжимает чужое горло, наслаждаясь тем, как Алекс выглядит сейчас. ускоряется, видя, как Гамильтон жмурится, уводя голову в сторону. Джон вынимает пальцы, чтобы снова ударить по бедру. </p><p>Алекс кончает первым — он стонет тихо и рвано, и Лоуренс закусывает губу, выходя. он додрачивает Гамильтону на живот, садится рядом, чтобы отдышаться. </p><p>— может, это был Берр?</p><p>— что? — Алекс хмурится, тяжело дыша. </p><p>Джон отмахивается.<br/>
— ничего.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>